


Luces entre nosotros

by AlegatorKirsche



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22053730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlegatorKirsche/pseuds/AlegatorKirsche
Summary: Colección de historias con temáticas festivas como Navidad, Año Nuevo, San Valentín, Día Blanco, etc.Dosis de SatoshixGouxKoharu, SatoshixGou, SatoshixKoharu, GouxKoharu.
Relationships: Gou (Pokemon)/Koharu (Pokemon), Gou/Koharu, Satoshi | Ash Ketchum/Gou, Satoshi | Ash Ketchum/Gou (Pokemon), Satoshi | Ash Ketchum/Koharu, Satoshi | Ash Ketchum/Koharu (Pokemon)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Luces Navideñas

**Author's Note:**

> Esta colección funciona en un mismo universo y aunque puedes leer cada capítulo de manera independiente, existe una continuidad. 
> 
> Espero que lo disfrutes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¡Es momento de conseguir los regalos para Navidad!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Debido a complicaciones con mi agenda personal, me retrasé una semana con esto pero aquí está.
> 
> Espero sea de su agrado.

Desde los primeros días de diciembre, las calles y edificios de Ciudad Carmín se habían llenado de luces de colores, figuras gigantes, anuncios de ofertas y un aire frío que le daba escalofríos a Koharu, aún vistiendo su uniforme de invierno.

El mes ya iba bastante avanzado y la cuenta regresiva para año nuevo la había mantenido bastante entretenida con sus compañeras de la escuela además de algunos preparativos en el Instituto Sakuragi. Caminaba de vuelta de la escuela después de unas compras que su padre le había encargado cuando en un escaparate vio un broche de una flor de cerezo con copos de nieve. Ni siquiera fue consciente de que había detenido su andar con la intención de contemplarlo a detalle, imaginando cómo luciría el accesorio en su cabeza hasta que escuchó un voz.

—Ni siquiera usas broches para el cabello, Koharu.

La voz de Gou la asustó y la bolsa con las compras salió volando. Afortunadamente Satoshi, Pikachu y Scorbunny rescataron todo antes de que la comida tocara el suelo.

—¡Gou no hagas eso! —le reclamó ella con molestia intentando componerse.

Satoshi terminó de juntar las compras en el interior de la bolsa y se la mostró para asegurarle que todo estaba en orden. Ella se la quitó de las manos y continuó su camino hacia el Instituto.

Scorbunny saltó al hombro de Gou y Pikachu al de Satoshi y se apresuraron para alcanzarla.

—Perdón Koharu —se disculpaba Gou mientras hacía lo posible por adelantarla un poco y así hacer que se detuviera.

—Es solo que te llamamos y como no respondiste quisimos acercarnos a ver qué ocurría —explicó Satoshi

—¡Pikaa-chu! —apoyó su pokémon.

Al darse cuenta Koharu, que no fue capaz de prestar atención a su alrededor por estar observando un escaparate, especialmente con lo ruidosos que ellos podían ser, el color subió rápidamente a sus orejas y comenzó a acelerar el paso con la intención de perderlos y así rescatar lo poco que le quedaba de dignidad

—¡Koharu espera! 

Ambos corrieron tras ella un largo camino hasta llegar al Instituto Sakuragi. Y apenas Koharu dejó la bolsa de las compras en la cocina, huyó hacia su habitación. Lo que menos quería en ese momento era lidiar con su vergüenza frente a ese par.

.

Esa noche después de cenar, Satoshi jugaba con Pikachu en el suelo de la habitación mientras Gou ya estaba recostado sobre su cama y revisaba algo en su teléfono.

— Oye, Satoshi 

— ¿Qué ocurre, Gou? 

— Tú tienes muchas amigas, ¿cierto? 

Satoshi no entendía el por qué de la pregunta, pero muchos rostros pasaron rápidamente por su mente, desde Kasumi hasta Lilie y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

— Así es

Gou se incorporó para poder ver a Satoshi.

— Necesito tu ayuda.

.

— ¿En serio eso cuesta un broche para el cabello? —preguntó Satoshi, alarmado por el desorbitante precio del accesorio —No sé por qué a las niñas les gustan estas cosas, todas mis amigas pierden la cabeza con eso y sinceramente no lo entiendo.

Gou se lo pensó bastante, el precio salía por completo de su presupuesto, pero sabía que Koharu lo iba a apreciar muchísimo. 

Una señorita se acercó a ellos.

—Esa es una colección muy hermosa, y también es muy amplia —comentó —tiene pulseras, anillos, collares y aretes ¿les gustaría verlos?

Al cabo de unos minutos ambos salieron de la tienda bastante satisfechos con lo obtenido. Chocando los puños en señal de haber logrado su objetivo.

Sin duda Koharu iba a recibir un hermoso regalo para Navidad.

.  
.  
.

La noche del veinticuatro de diciembre, el profesor Sakuragi se había esmerado en preparar un rico pollo y en conseguir el pastel de Navidad más delicioso que Koharu, Gou y Satoshi jamás hubieran probado.

—Papá, en el puerto va a haber una presentación de luces y lásers ¿Podemos ir? —preguntó Koharu mientras ayudaba a recoger los platos de la mesa y los llevaba hacia la cocina.

El Profesor Sakuragi no tenía ganas de salir al frío a esas horas de la noche, y sinceramente preferiría irse a dormir temprano porque al día siguiente tenía que viajar hacia la región de Kalos para una presentación con algunos colegas. Pero tampoco quería arruinarle la noche a su hija, porque sabía que ella disfrutaba mucho esa clase de espectáculos.

—Yo debo alistarme para un viaje mañana —explicó y justo cuando notó cómo los ánimos de su pequeña se apagaban agregó —pero si Gou y Satoshi te acompañan, no veo ningún problema.

La posibilidad de salir iluminó la mirada de Koharu y rápidamente se acercó al comedor donde ambos chicos aún se encontraban conversando sobre algo que habían hecho esa tarde. Les explicó la situación y ambos accedieron gustosos ante la idea.

Todos fueron a alistarse para salir y el profesor los esperó para darles un pequeño presente a cada uno. Era una caja de galletas decoradas que él mismo había preparado. Satoshi no perdió la oportunidad de tomar algunas galletas para ir comiendo en el camino hacia el puerto.

Con Pikachu y Scorbunny acompañándolos y Yamper quedándose en casa con las instrucciones de cuidar al Profesor Sakuragi, el grupo salió para disfrutar una velada navideña.

Aún abrigados hacía bastante frío, y ambos optaron por caminar a ambos lados de Koharu. Ella vio ahí la oportunidad de darles sus obsequios lejos de la mirada curiosa de su padre.

—Gou, Satoshi... les tengo un obsequio, espero que les guste.

En ese momento sacó de su mochila un par de bolsas de regalo y se las extendió a ambos.

—Espero que sea de su agrado —dijo, desviando la mirada hacia un lado, no muy segura de querer ver las reacciones de ambos.

Se trataba de un par de bufandas tejidas por ella misma. La de Gou era roja con franjas negras y grises, mientras que la de Satoshi era azul con franjas verdes y amarillas. Ambos compartieron una mirada y rápidamente se enredaron la prenda alrededor del cuello, notando al instante lo suave y calientita que era.

—¡Tan tibia! —exclamó Satoshi mientras Pikachu también abrazaba la bufanda 

—¡Chaa!

—Y esponjosa —. Agregó Gou mientras se cubría la mitad del rostro con ella— . Muchas gracias Koharu.

Ella se limitó a asentir aún con la mirada esquiva. Podía sentir sus mejillas cosquillear y decidió culpar al frío de la noche por esa sensación en su rostro.

Ellos intercambiaron una mirada y decidieron que era el momento de sacar su regalo también.

—Es por parte de ambos.

—Esperamos que te guste.

—¡Pikachu!

—¡Niba niba!

Gou sacó de su mochila una pequeña cajita y se la entregó a su amiga de la infancia. Siendo sincera consigo misma, estaba segura de que no recibiría obsequios por parte de ninguno de ellos, así que eso ya era una sorpresa en sí misma además de una ganancia a todas luces.

Cuando abrió la caja y se encontró con un montón flores de cerezo, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa e ilusión. Se parecía muchísimo al prendedor que había visto aquella tarde en el escaparate, sin embargo era diferente, ya que este no tenía copos de nieve y le gustaba aún más así.

Satoshi y Gou se sonrieron entre sí al ver la reacción de su amiga..

—¿Quieres ayuda para ponértelo? —ofreció Gou.

Koharu se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, evitando hablar en lo posible, estaba segura que su voz era un hilo a estas alturas.

Satoshi sostuvo la caja mientras Gou se las arregló para abrir el broche, revisar cómo debía colocarlo y finalmente rodear el cuello de Koharu con aquel collar con un pendiente de flores de cerezo.

Nunca se hubiera creído que aquel par pudiera recordar el broche de aquel día, mucho menos imaginó que fueran capaces de darle un regalo como ese para Navidad. Contenta y agradecida por el gesto, se colocó en medio de ambos tomándolos a cada uno por un brazo y así dirigirse hacia el puerto.

.

Observando el espectáculo de luces y deseando pasar muchos más momentos así en compañía de sus amigos, Koharu finalmente encontró las palabras que antes no pudo decir.

—Esta es la mejor Navidad de todas. ¡Muchas gracias a ambos!

Los que ahora no encontraron palabras fueron Gou y Satoshi, con el reflejo de las luces en sus rostros y las sonrisas burlonas de sus pokémon, trataron de ocultar sus sonrojos detrás de sus bufandas cuando Koharu besó sus mejillas para desearles una feliz Navidad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unas aclaraciones.  
> Quise respetar en medida de lo posible el cómo se celebra la Navidad en Japón.
> 
> Descubrí que es una celebración bastante modesta donde no es feriado, tienen una cena que básicamente consiste en pollo y pastel y el asunto es más de parejas que de familia. Fue la oportunidad perfecta.
> 
> En fin, lo logré y me siento orgullosa.
> 
> Espero que hayan pasado una linda Navidad con sus seres queridos y en un rato más les traigo el especial de Año Nuevo, jeje.


	2. Deseo de Año Nuevo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La celebración de Año Nuevo en el Instituto Sakuragi ya se acerca, ¿Cómo la pasarán?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Qué conste que aún es 1 de enero en México, por más que AO3 insista en que ya es 2.

Como bien dictaba a la tradición, en el Instituto Sakuragi todos ayudaron con la limpieza profunda del lugar en la espera del año nuevo. El profesor volvería esa misma noche de su viaje por Kalos, y ya les había prometido un festín para comenzar con la celebración.

Afortunadamente, ya sólo quedaba volver a limpiar todos los pisos para recibir el año en un ambiente limpio, fresco y que finalmente los dejaría descansar. Así, con la intención de conseguirse un poco de diversión, Satoshi y Pikachu retaron a Gou y Scorbunny para ver quién terminaría primero su parte. Koharu accedió a ser la jueza sólo porque su veredicto sería inapelable y así podría asegurarse de que las cosas estuvieran bien hechas.

Para cuando ella terminó de limpiar la vajilla escuchó los gritos de ambos chicos para decidir al ganador. Acudió a su llamado y comenzó a inspeccionar todo. Ambas partes estaban impecables y como ninguno de los dos se podía poner de acuerdo para decirle quién había sido el primero en gritar que había terminado, Koharu declaró un empate.

—Ya quiten esas caras largas, que dan miedo —les dijo mientras los guiaba hacia la cocina —les preparé limonada para que puedan descansar. Ambos me ayudaron muchísimo hoy.

Después de un merecido descanso, los tres se alistaron para salir a pasear. En otras circunstancias Koharu los habría dejado jugar en el Parque Sakuragi, pero no quería que metieran tierra a la casa justo cuando todo estaba tan reluciente.

.

Satoshi y Koharu estaban sentados sobre una roca cerca del mar mientras Gou intentaba pescar algo; Pikachu y Scorbunny jugaban saltando entre las rocas. Koharu le contaba a Satoshi sobre lo mucho que les gustaba visitar ese lugar cuando eran pequeños, y eso solía meterlos en problemas porque Gou no nadaba muy bien en aquel entonces.

—¿Entonces cuándo aprendió a nadar? —preguntó Satoshi con mucha curiosidad

—Un día pescando, un Magikarp lo jaló con tanta fuerza que lo metió al mar y Gou no quería soltar la caña porque le gustaba mucho ese anzuelo.

—Era un anzuelo de Squirtle que le gané en la escuela a un compañero —explicó Gou sin despegar la vista del flotador en la espera de algún movimiento.

Satoshi y Koharu comenzaron a reír por su intervención.

—Gou no salía a la superficie y tuve que ir por él —. Explicó ella retomando la historia y Satoshi ya estaba bastante metido en querer saber todos los detalles —. Afortunadamente solo estaba un poco mareado y no perdió el conocimiento. A la semana siguiente lo encontré en mi escuela de natación. Obviamente un par de niveles detrás de mí.

Ambos compartieron unas risas cuando escucharon a Gou decirle que no estaba tan mal porque de inicio sólo necesitó un flotador para sus clases.

—Teníamos unos 5 años en aquel entonces, y aún así nos seguimos metiendo en problemas porque Gou pensó que podría atrapar algo si nadaba lo suficientemente rápido.

Esta vez, incluso Pikachu y Scorbunny se estaban riendo a costa de Gou.

.

Al volver a casa, se encontraron con que el Profesor Sakuragi ya había regresado de su viaje y Gou aprovechó para mostrarle los Pokémon que había logrado pescar ese día con la ayuda de Satoshi.

Ayudaron al profesor a preparar cantidades industriales de comida para dejar de preocuparse por eso y así el último día del año se pudieran dedicar a pasar un rato agradable jugando con sus pokémon.

—Con esto ya está todo listo respecto a la comida —comentó el profesor Sakuragi mientras revisaba los fideos que se estaban guisando —¿Ustedes ya tienen todo listo?

—Sí —comentó Koharu antes que el resto —ya tengo listo mi kimono nuevo y ayer Gou y Satoshi me acompañaron a la oficina postal para enviar nuestras tarjetas.

—¡Así es profesor! —comentó Gou con emoción —debió ver la enorme cantidad de tarjetas que Satoshi envío, sin duda llamó la atención de muchas personas.

Satoshi sólo comenzó a rascarse la nuca avergonzado. 

—Es sólo que tengo muchos amigos por todos lados. Y eso que no pude enviar muchas postales porque mis amigos viajan mucho y sería imposible adivinar en dónde se encontrarán en año nuevo.

.

La última noche de diciembre, decidieron cenar temprano y después se cambiaron de ropa para visitar un templo para recibir el año nuevo. El profesor Sakuragi vestía su montsuki, todo en un gris oscuro que lo hacía lucir bastante elegante y mucho más alto. Gou usaba su haori en gris oscuro y su hakama era color negro, Satoshi por el contrario, llevaba el color negro en su haori y su hakama era de una tela de franjas verticales en blanco y negro. *

Al cabo de unos minutos, Koharu apareció con un Kimono en rosa pálido con estampados de flores de cerezo en diferentes tonos de rosa y rojo, además de un kanzashi que ayudaba a enmarcar su rostro.**

—Te ves muy linda —dijeron Gou y Satoshi al unísono, y habría sido una situación incómoda de no haber sido porque el profesor Sakuragi los ignoró por completo para acercarse a su hija para tomarle muchas fotografías.

—Mira Koharu, luces bellísima en esta fotografía —, le dijo mientras le mostraba la imagen en la pantalla de su teléfono—, la enmarcaré y la pondré en mi estudio.

Los halagos de su padre la hacían sentir muy contenta y satisfecha con ella misma. Pero cuando desvió la mirada para ver a sus amigos, se cruzó con sus rostros sonrojados y sintió el mismo cosquilleo en las mejillas que sintió en Navidad.

—Gou, ¿Podrías hacerme el favor de tomarnos una fotografía? —le pidió el profesor y éste accedió al instante —cada año me las arreglo para tener una foto con Koharu y así llevar un registro de lo mucho que ha crecido mi pequeña en el año.

—¡Papá! —se quejó ella, aún lidiando con su el calor de su rostro.

Después, el profesor les pidió a Gou y a Satoshi que se acercaran a Koharu para tomarles una fotografía. Aunque en realidad sacó varias y en ese mismo momento se las envío todas "para que vean lo bien que lucen juntos".

.

Caminaban todos juntos hacia el templo y Koharu finalmente tuvo oportunidad de conversar con ambos.

—¿Ya sabes qué vas a desear en el templo? —le preguntó Gou. Ella sonrió y asintió, pero cuando él le pidió que le dijera ella se negó diciendo que podría no cumplirse si lo soltaba a la ligera.

.

Cuando la última campanada sonó y comenzó un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales Satoshi y Gou aprovecharon el momento para intercambiar una sonrisa. Detrás de Koharu ambos se tomaron de la mano y cada uno se lanzó para besar una de las mejillas de porcelana de su amiga. La sorpresa de aquella acción hizo que sus piernas se derritieran y al querer dar un paso hacia atrás, terminó topándose con las manos de sus amigos y al final todos terminaron en el suelo.

El profesor se alarmó mucho cuando los vio en el suelo y rápidamente los ayudó a ponerse de pie, incluso cargando a Koharu y llevándola a un lugar menos concurrido para asegurarse de que se encontrara bien.

—Entonces iré a traerte algo de beber ¿Segura que no te lastimaste? —volvió a preguntar.

—Muy segura papá, Gou y Satoshi amortiguaron mi caída.

El profesor se alejó rápidamente y los chicos le dedicaron una enorme sonrisa traviesa a Koharu.

Ella les sonrió de vuelta y entrelazó sus dedos con cada uno de ellos.

—Qué bueno que no estás molesta —bromeó Satoshi.

—Creímos que nos matarías —confesó Gou.

—No tengo por qué hacerlo. Mi deseo se cumplió.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de la autora:
> 
> ¡Al fin! Me tardé siglos porque me entretuve muchísimo investigando sobre las costumbres del año nuevo en Japón. Me dieron ganas de visitarlo en esa temporada, ¡se escucha tan mágico! Especialmente me llamó la atención que algunas costumbres se extienden incluso hasta el día de mi cumpleaños (15 de enero, por si tenían curiosidad).
> 
> Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y que tengan un 2020 lleno de dicha, crecimiento y mucho amor de sus seres queridos.
> 
> ¡Nos estamos leyendo!
> 
> \----------
> 
> Notas adicionales:
> 
> * El kimono formal tradicional para los hombres es el montsuki, consta de un kimono, una especie de chaqueta y un pantalón bastante amplio como los que utilizaban los samurai. La chaqueta se conoce como haori y el pantalón amplio se llama hakama.
> 
> ** El kanzashi es el adorno del cabello que usan las mujeres al vestir un kimono.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Comentarios, pls?


End file.
